The New Threat
by ghost509
Summary: When Assassin comes to New York, will anything ever be the same? Possibly Elliot/Benson. Sorry for sucky summary.


**(I'm sorry if this chapter, and/or story in general sucks.)**

It had been a few months since Detective Elliot Stabler resigned from SVU, so it was rare seeing him around. But this, this was just shocking. Here he was, standing in front of Olivia Benson, John Munch, Fin Tutuola, Nick Anaro, and Donald Cragen, but there was something different about him. It looked like he was on the verge of breaking down into tears, or on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"I need you help." He stated.

**(Minutes later. Abandoned office building in New York.)**

SWAT and police cars littered Adams street, circling a old, four story office building. Members of both groups quickly exited their vehicles, before surrounding the front. Including, our favorite gang of detectives and ex detective.

"She's up there." Elliot informed, while pointing to the third floor of the building. "They have Elizabeth up there."

"What kind of sick people kidnap a eight year old girl?" Fin asked, to no one in particular.

"Someone who wants to mess with Elliot's mind." Munch answered, examining the outer structure of the building. After that, Captain Cragen got off his phone, before turning to the group.

"Sniper team has a lock on the kidnappers, and have an estimate. 10 in total. But their too close to Elizabeth, so unless you want to take the chance, they wont and can't take the shot." Cragen informed.

"Why are we gonna do El?" Benson questioned her ex partner.

"I-I don't know." Elliot answered, on the verge of a breakdown.

But then a shot, and a shadow above grabbed everyone's attention. They looked up, watching as a zip line from one building shot towards the forth floor of the office building, just above a window on the third floor. Then a figure attached something to the line, before zipping off towards the building. Without missing a beat, he detached when he was only a foot away, crashing through the window as he did so. Within seconds of that happening, screams and gunshots went off, worrying the police and SWAT below. But after a few more seconds, the screams and gunshots stopped, leaving an eerie silence to fill the streets. After a few minutes, the doors opened, revealing nothing but darkness.

But then, an outline of a figure was made. Whoever it was, they were getting closer, and it appeared to be carrying someone over their left shoulder. After a few steps, a figure finally walked out of the shadows, confusing and a little scaring the officers and SWAT.

Said figure, was wearing a full body, possibly plastic suit. It was mainly black, with orange shoulder pads, boots, and long cuff like pieces of armor on his wrists. When turned around, it looked like he had two holsters on his back, one for a sniper, and the other for a...sword? On his sides, were two different holsters each. One side had a holster for a pistol, and a small machine gun. The other side having the same holsters. But the helmet is what got them. The right side was black, while the left was orange. The black side had a black lens, while the orange had a red lens. But their main attention was turned, to the small, child form resting over his shoulder.

The figure walked into the light, scanning the crowd of officers. But then he did something, odd. He placed his right index finger over the mouth part of his mask, before silently shushing them. He then pointed to Elliot, using the hand to tell him to come closer. Elliot looked at Olivia in uncertain, but slowly walked towards him, while the SWAT were careful and ready to fire incase something were to go down.

Elliot stood in front of the figure, having a silent stand off. Then said figure removed Elizabeth from his shoulder, holding out bridal style for the ex detective. Stabler grabbed on for dear life, bringing his knocked out daughter into his chest. He gave a small 'thanks' before turning around and walking towards the crowd. Everyone smiled at the reunion, until a ear piercing, horrible sound went off. Everyone grabbed their ears and gritted their teeth, unable to see or hear. After a minute died down, and they turned to see the figure was gone, but in his place, a small canister type thing ay, with a pin pulled out beside of it.

But Benson noticed something in the young girls hair. A card? She pulled it out, before reading the single word that was on it. She turned it to show Elliot, who was confused on why it was there.

"Assassin."


End file.
